Horst Borsody
Horst Borsody ist ein Schurke aus Hearts of Stone, der ersten Erweiterung des 2015 erschienenen Videospiels The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. Horst ist ein reicher Bewohner Oxenfurts und der alleinige Besitzer des Borsody-Auktionshauses, nachdem er seinen Bruder vertrieb. Host ist äußerst elitär und arrogant, was ihn dazu verleitet, den Hexer Geralt äußerst hart abzukanzeln, nachdem dieser ihn um einen Gefallen bittet. Dies führt jedoch dazu, dass Geralt sich mit Horsts Bruder Ewald verbündet um in die Schatzkammer des Auktionshauses einzubrechen, was zu einer finalen Konfrontation der beiden Brüder führt. Biographie Vergangenheit Horst wurde als Sohn des reichen Maximilian Borsody in die reiche redanische Borsody-Kaufmannsfamilie geboren. Er war der Bruder von Ewald Borsody, doch die beiden vertrugen sich nie miteinander. Ewald war ein Lebemann und verprasste sein Gold zum Ärger von Horst im Kartenspiel oder für Prostituierte. Horst hingegen war ein solch sturer, egoistischer und elitärer Mann, dass ihr Vater Max Ewald vorzog und auch plante, ihm das Auktionshaus der Familie zu vererben. Um sicherzustellen, dass seine Söhne sich nach seinem Tod nicht gegenseitig bekriegen oder sogar umbringen würden, ließ Max eine Klausel in sein Testament eintragen, dass sich beide Söhne jedes Jahr einmal die Hand reichen müssten und dass das Auktionshaus ansonsten verkauft werden müsste. Nichtsdestotrotz befand Horst seinen Bruder Ewald als unwürdig, die Famlilengeschäfte zu leiten. Nach dem Tod seines Vaters erklärte er sich zum neuen Familienoberhaupt und verstieß Ewald erfolgreich aus der Familie. Ewald versuchte mehrere Male, Horst bei der Stadtwache anzuzeigen, doch wurde jedes Mal abgelehnt. Daher war Ewald gezwungen, sein Schicksal verbittert hinzunehmen. Die folgenden Jahre lebte Ewald in völliger Armut - zeitweise sogar in der Kanalisation - während Horst das Testament seines Vaters geheimhielt und in einer Schatulle - Max Borsodys Haus - in der Schatzkammer des Auktionshauses versteckte. Horst nutzte sein Erbe nun als Ausgangspunkt dafür, Kontakte in den Adel zu knüpfen und seine eigene Position zu verbessern. Er nutzte den Fall der reichen von Everec-Familie aus, um all ihre Schulden zurückzufordern und ihren gesamten Besitz zu konfiszieren, nachdem diese nicht zahlen konnten. Er verkaufte die Besitztümer der Familie und machte sich damit Olgierd von Everec zum Feind. Nachdem König Radovid ihm anbot, sein Auktionshaus von Novigrad nach Oxenfurt zu verlegen und dort keine Steuern zahlen zu müssen, nahm Horst dieses Angebot an. Er ermöglichte es der redanischen Armee, Kriegsbeute durch sein Auktionshaus zu verkaufen und erhielt im Gegenzug Schutz des Militärs; so bewachten fortan Soldaten der Stadtwache Oxenfurts sein Auktionshaus. Einbruch ins Borsody-Auktionshaus Als eine Auktion in seinem Auktionshaus stattfindet, taucht auch Horst in der Pause nach der ersten Auktionsrunde in der Halle auf. Schon kurz darauf tritt der Bankier Vimme Vivaldi in Begleitung von Geralt von Riva an ihn heran. Vimme nähert sich zu freundlichem Gespräch, doch Horst behauptet nur von oben herab, dass Geralt nicht eingeladen ist. Er fragt arrogant, was Geralt von ihm will, woraufhin dieser gradeheraus erklärt, dass er Maximilian Borsodys Haus will. Sofort tritt Horst drohend an ihn heran und fragt, wie Geralt davon erfahren hat. Obwohl Geralt und Vimme die Situation retten wollen, ruft Horst die Wache herbei und befiehlt ihr, Geralt rauszuwerfen. Vimme bringt er zum Schweigen, indem er droht, seine Konten zur Konkurrenz zu verlegen. Geralt behauptet missmutig, dass Horst die Wache nicht bemühen muss, doch Horst zischt, dass er sich nicht entsinnt, Geralt die Wahl gelassen zu haben. Nachdem Geralt unsanft herausgeworfen wurde, wird er von einem mysteriösen Fremden kontaktiert, der ihm den Vorschlag macht, gemeinsam ins Auktionshaus einzubrechen. Da Geralt unbedingt Max Borsodys Haus braucht, willigt er ein und eines Nachts steigt die Gruppe in das Auktionshaus ein. Allerdings befinden sich dort entgegen ihrer Erwartungen noch Mitarbeiter, so dass die Situation eskaliert und es zum Kampf mit Wachen kommt. Als Horst, alarmiert von dem Kampfeslärm, nach oben kommt, sieht er geschockt das Chaos vor sich und flieht sogleich in den Keller. Der maskierte Geralt verfolgt ihn, doch Horst kann mit seiner Leibwache in die Schatzkammer fliehen und die schweren Panzertüren verriegeln. Dies schützt ihn jedoch nur eine Zeit lang, da es den Einbrechern gelingt, die Tür aufzubrechen oder -sprengen. Nachdem es der Gruppe gelungen ist, die Panzertüren der Schatzkammer zu öffnen, gelingt es ihnen, dort Horst und seine Leibwache zu konfrontieren. Dieser schreit, dass sie ja nicht wissen, mit wem sie sich anlegen, doch der mysteriöse Anführer der Gruppe tritt vor und behauptet, dass er dies nur zu gut weiß. Er nimmt seine Maske ab und gibt sich zu Horsts Schock als dessen Bruder Ewald zu erkennen. Er erklärt allen Anwesenden, dass sein Ziel Rache an Horst für dessen Verrat und die erniedrigenden Jahre des Lebens in der Kanalisation ist. Er schreit, dass ihr Vater ihm das Auktionshaus vererbt hat, doch Horst ruft verächtlich, dass Ewald alles, was sie eingenommen haben, verspielt und verhurt hat und sieht seine Handlungen somit gerechtfertigt. Horst sieht nun eine Chance und ruft Ewalds Verbündeten zu, dass sie sich ihm anschließen sollen und dass er ihnen im Gegenzug geben wird, was sie wollen. Schicksal Die Reaktion ist davon abhängig, wer Ewald begleitet. Während Geralts Entscheidung vom Spieler abhängig ist, wird Quinto Ewald verraten und sich Horst anschließen, während Casimir Ewald weiterhin unterstützen wird. Wenn Geralt sich entscheidet, bei Ewald zu bleiben, lehnt er Horsts Bestechungsversuch verächtlich ab. Es kommt zu einem Kampf, in dem Ewald und Geralt Horst und seine Verbündeten besiegen können. Horst selbst attackiert Geralt, wird aber von ihm entwaffnet und mit dem Aard-Zeichen zu Boden gestoßen. Hämisch nimmt Ewald Horsts Schwert an sich und hebt es auf. Er behauptet düster, dass er die Sache gerne anders geregelt und Horst auf die Straße geworfen hätte, dass es nun aber wohl anders laufen wird. Verzweifelt bettelt Horst um Gnade und tatsächlich scheint Ewald bereit, ihn am Leben zu lassen. Er fordert, dass Horst ihm alles überschreibt, was er besitzt, und nur mit dem, was er am Leib trägt, verschwindet. Geschockt fleht Horst, dass Ewald ihn wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit mitnehmen lässt, woraufhin dieser völlig die Fassung verliert. Er schreit, dass er wegen Horst fünfzehn Jahre wie ein Tier in der Kanalisation gelebt hat und dass dieser es wirklich wagt, ihn anzubetteln. Er hebt einen goldenen Kerzenhalter von einem Tisch auf und als Horst dankbar Anstalten macht, ihn anzunehmen, stürzt Ewald sich auf seinen Bruder und schlägt ihm damit den Schädel ein. Geralt hält Ewald davon ab, Horst den finalen Schlag zu verpassen, doch als es scheint, als hätte Ewald sich beruhigt und Geralt von ihm ablässt, stürzt Ewald sich ein zweites Mal auf den tödlich verwundeten Bruder und beendet sein Leben mit einem letzten brutalen Schlag. Wenn Geralt sich stattdessen Horst anschließt, kommt es zu einem Duell mit dem verbitterten Ewald, in dem Ewald schließlich unterliegt und niedergeschlagen wird. Süffisant tritt Horst an seinen gefallenen Bruder heran und ruft höhnisch, dass sich sogar seine Verbündeten gegen ihn wenden. Er erklärt aber, dass sie nach wie vor Brüder sind und er Ewald unter der Bedingung vergeben wird, dass dieser ihn als Familienoberhaupt anerkennt und vor ihm kniet. Er hält seine ausgestreckte Faust aus und fordert, dass Ewald seinen Siegelring küsst, doch während er sich vorbeugt, zieht Ewald ein verstecktes Messer und will Horst erdolchen. Dieser hat das jedoch vorhergesehen, fängt die Hand ab und schlägt Ewald wütend nieder. Bevor er seinen Bruder zu Tode prügeln kann, hält Geralt ihn auf und Horst tritt zurück. Als Geralt sich abwendet, hebt Horst jedoch das Messer seines Bruders auf, wirbelt herum und rammt es ihm in die Brust. Seinen Leibwachen ruft er zu, dass sie Ewalds Leiche für die Beerdigung vorbereiten sollen, damit er der Familie nicht noch mehr Schande einbringen kann. Nachdem der Konflikt beendet ist, wendet Geralt sich Horst zu, der ihm wie versprochen erlaubt, sich was er möchte aus der Schatzkammer zu nehmen. Geralt nimmt daraufhin die Maske ab und erklärt, bereits offenbart zu haben, was er möchte. Überrascht erkennt Horst den Hexer, erklärt aber, dass er nicht zulassen kann, dass die Dokumente in Max Borsodys Haus an Fremde geraten. Stur behauptet er, dass er eher sterben würde als Geralt die Dokumente zu überlassen, woraufhin es zu einer weiteren Entscheidung Geralts kommt. Wenn Geralt dies als Anlass nimmt, Horst für seinen Betrug anzugreifen, kommt es zu einem Kampf in dem Horst schließlich von Geralt getötet wird. Geralt kann aber auch eine Einigung vorschlagen - Geralt bekommt das Haus, während Horst die Papiere darin behält - was zur Folge hat, dass die beiden sich gütlich einigen und beide Parteien bekommen, was sie wollen. Galerie HorstTrifftGeralt.jpg|Horst trifft Geralt HorstLässtGeraltRauswerfen.jpg|Horst lässt Geralt herauswerfen HorstsiehtChaos.jpg|Horst stürzt in das Chaos des Einbruchs HorstRaubüberfall.jpg|Horst sieht das Chaos um sich herum HorstSiehtBruder.jpg|Horst erkennt seinen Bruder HorstMitLeibwache.jpg|Horst mit seiner Leibwache HorstBesiegt.jpg|Horst ist besiegt HorstBetteltGeschenk.jpg|Horst bettelt um Gnade HorstFastTot.jpg|Horst unmittelbar vor seinem Tod HorstBesiegtEwald.jpg|Horst besiegt Ewald HorstDemütigtBruder.jpg|Horst demütigt seinen Bruder HorstWirdGestoppt.jpg|Geralt stoppt Horst HorstStelltEntgegen.jpg|Horst stellt sich Geralt in den Weg HorstKonfrontation.jpg|Horst will das Haus nicht aufgeben Navigation en:Horst Borsodi Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:The Witcher-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Reich Kategorie:Geschwister Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Korrupt Kategorie:Status abhängig von Spielerentscheidung